Saya's Fancomic Storyline
by Saya and Ayama
Summary: This is a storyline to a fan-comic the Saya half of this account is panning on making. This is where she shall post the scenes.


My Fan-comic Storyline

A/N (from the Saya half): I'm thinking about writing a Rurouni Kenshin Fan-comic in the near future, so I thought I might type up the story line for some of the scenes I have brewing in my hard head of mine.

Ok, here's the characters: The Kenshin-gumi, plus Soujiro, Shishio, Saito, Misao, Aoshi, and Captain Sagara. Excluding Yahiko. Ayama and Saya are our fan-made characters.

And the setting: The Kamiya Dojo, a party is about to take place.

Sanosuke: The food and sake is here!

Kaoru: Good, let's get set up!

Saya: I want sake!!

Megumi: I don't want to know what you're like when you're drunk.

Saya: Good for you^_^;...

Sano: I have good tolerance, I hardly ever get drunk.

Saya: You better get drunk!!

Sano: ...

Ayama: Kenshiiiiiiiiiiin....

Kenshin: Whaaaaaaaaaaat?

Captain Sagara: *walks in* Am I late?

Saya & Ayama: CAPTAIN!!! *glomp*

Captain Sagara: O.o...

Misao: Come on, let's eat!! *drags Lord Aoshi over to the table with all the food and sake on it*

Aoshi: ...

Saya: YAY!! *glugs down a bottle of Sake* Damn it, not drunk yet!

Sano: Heh... *pours water into an empty bottle and hands it to Saya, in fear of what would happen if she DID get drunk...* Here, drink this.

Saya: *sniffs the liquid* This isn't sake, this is just water.

Sano: Fine... *hands her a bottle another bottle, immediately dreading the consequences* 

Ayama: Will you pour my sake for me, Kenshin? *flutters eyelashes*

Kenshin: *in his funny Kenshin-ish voice* Uh, sure Ayama-dono ^_^;... *pours her a cup of Sake*

Ayama: Thank you! *sips the sake politely*

Shishio: *barges in* Where's the sake?? *is dragging Soujiro behind him*

Soujiro: Now, Lord Shishio, there's no need for violence...

Shishio: Soujiro, pour me some sake!! *holds out his humongous sake cup*

Soujiro: Yes, Lord Shishio. *pours the sake*

Shishio: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I am the king of sake!! 

Soujiro: ...

Saya: *is now drunk* *hic* Hey... Sano... *hic*

Sano: *finishes off his third bottle of Sake, and is now drunk, somehow* *hic* Yeah... *hic*

Saya: Let's *hic* do the *hic* chicken dance!

Sano: O*hic*K!! *does the chicken dance with Saya*

Saya: I don't wanna *hic* be a chicken, I *hic* don't wanna be a *hic* duck...

Sano: *hic* So I shake my butt... *hic*

Megumi: *raises eyebrow while pouring herself some sake* You do this 'chicken dance' quite well, Sano.

Saya: *glares at Megumi*

Sano: *grabs Megumi's wrist* Come *hic* join us!

Megumi: Nooo!! *sake pours all over her shirt as Sano pulls her up*

Sano: Oh, *hic* sorry 'bout that. Let me *hic* help you!

Saya: Don't *hic* help her. What has she *hic* ever done for you? *hic*

Sano: *ponders* Uh... er... nothing , really.

Megumi: Sanosuke Sagara!

Sano: Who?*hic*

Megumi: *sigh*

Saya: HAHA!!*hic*

Megumi: *scowls*

Ayama: *is now drunk* Kenshin, u r mah luvr!

Kenshin: Oro??

Ayama: You don't love meee? *hic* *puppy eyes*

Kenshin: *gulp*

Ayama: *sniffle*

Kaoru: *is also drunk* *punches Ayama* Kenshin is MINE!

Ayama: *punches Kaoru back* MINE!!

Kaoru: MINE!!

Ayama: MINE!! *lunges at Kaoru*

Kaoru: *gets in a fist fight with Ayama* MINE, MINE, MINE!!

Kenshin: *watches the fight* Oro... O.o

Sano: CAT *hic* FIGHT!!

Saya: *tackles Sano* Me luffs you!!!

Sano: Er...

Saya: *yells* HA!! I shall rape you!!

Sano, Kenshin, and everybody else in the room: O.O

Saya: *hic* What? FINE, I will ravish you.

Aoshi: What's the difference?

Saya: *says in a teacher-like tone* You can not rape the willing, but you can ravish them.

Misao: *is ALSO drunk* I want to *hic* ravish you, Aoshi!

Aoshi: *sips tea* Mmmm hmmm...

Ayama: Kenshin, will you ravish me? *batter eyelashes*

Kenshin: *one of the only ones not drunk, the others are Aoshi, Soujiro, and Captain Sagara* Er...

Kaoru: Kenshin wants to ravish ME! *hic*

Kenshin: ORO?

Ayama: Me!

Kaoru: Me!

Sano: Not *hic* again!

Saya: Fight, fight, fig*hic*ht, fight!!

Kenshin: Don't egg them on!

Saya: Come on Kenshin, get drunk, join the fun!

Kenshin: What?

Saya: *force-drinks Kenshin some sake*

Kenshin: *finally drunk* What did you do to me?! *eyes turn Battosai amber*

Ayame: *gasps* BATTOSAI!! I LOVE BATT*hic*OSAI!!!

Sano: I guess Kenshin is *hic* the violent type of *hic* drunk.

Saya: Yesh, *hic* that he is! *hic*

Sano: Hey, only Kenshin can say that! *hic*

Saya: I made a *hic* deal with him. I can say it *hic* too.

Sano: Yeah, right...

Saya: You're just *hic* jealous.

Sano: Real *hic* jealous.

Captain Sagara: This is one strange party.

Ayama: Who to choose, Kenshin, or Captain Sagara? I CHOOSE KENSHIN!

Saya: Does that mean I can have *hic* both Sano and Captain Sagara?

Ayama: We can SHARE *hic* Captain Sagara!

Saya: YAYNESS!!

Captain Sagara: Share me? O.o

Kenshin: *in deep Battosai tone* I belong to no one, that I don't.

Ayama: Now you do! *grabs Kenshin/Battosai's hand and dances wildly with him, even though there is no music*

A/N: To be continued... When I have more energy and some Advil. I hate headaches.


End file.
